


La croisée des chemins

by Nelja



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Sacrifice, Backstory, Betrayal, Child Death, Communauté : obscur échange, Deal with a Devil, Fire, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Original Character Death(s), Period-Typical Racism, Racism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Facilier a été un enfant, puis un adolescent, avant de devenir le maître des ombres.





	La croisée des chemins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts).

Mama Odie, de mémoire d’homme, n’avait jamais pris d’élève. Mais elle était si ancienne qu’une simple mémoire d’homme ne remontait pas jusqu’à sa jeunesse. Aussi, la population noire de La Nouvelle Orléans tenta-t-elle de ne pas montrer sa surprise quand elle déclara qu’elle venait pour le petit Antoine.

Dans chaque maison, on lui offrit à manger et à boire, avec un petit bonus pour assurer la bonne volonté des esprits - cela valait mieux que de voyager jusqu’au marais. On profitait de sa visite pour lui acheter des poudres pour guérir et des amulettes contre le mauvais sort. On lui demandait de ses nouvelles - toujours solide, disait-elle, à plus de cent cinquante ans - et ses plans pour l’avenir. Personne n’osa lui demander si elle allait changer son mode de vie parce qu’elle se sentait vieillir.

En tout cas, conclut la communauté, elle n’aurait pas pu choisir mieux que le petit Antoine. Ce n’était pas seulement parce qu’il en avait besoin - père inconnu, mère morte de maladie avec trop peu d’économies pour en parler, pas de grands-parents ou d’oncles en vue. Pas seulement parce que s’il continuait à jouer aux cartes contre les adultes et à gagner trop souvent, il lui arriverait un jour un malheur sérieux. Mais aussi parce qu’il était intelligent, et sombre, et parfois il semblait poser des questions à son paquet de cartes quand aucun adulte ne voulait lui répondre. Clairement, les esprits allaient l’aimer.

Et puis Mama Odie était une brave femme, une bonne sorcière, pas du tout le genre à sacrifier des enfants aux esprits juste parce qu’ils n’avaient pas de famille. Heureusement, parce que si elle l’avait voulu, on n’aurait pas pu faire grand chose pour l’en empêcher.

Et voilà, plus d’Antoine dans la ville. Juste un soupir de soulagement, un orphelin de moins pour grandir tout de travers.

* * *

“Ma mère aurait dû être une princesse !” s’exclama Antoine. “Elle me le disait souvent - son arrière-grand-père avait été réduit en esclavage par les blancs, puis vendu, mais c’était un roi !”

Mama Odie hocha la tête. “C’est possible. De telles histoires sont arrivées.”

_Je ne veux pas savoir si c’est possible, vieille bique, je veux savoir si c’est vrai_, pensa Antoine. Il n’en dit pas un mot, non pas parce qu’il avait peur de son bâton mais parce qu’il espérait encore la cajoler assez pour obtenir une réponse. “Les esprits ne te l’ont pas dit quand ils t’ont parlé de moi ?”

Elle secoua la tête. “Ils m’ont seulement dit que tu avais le don et que tu étais intelligent, et ils ne se sont pas trompés. Comme d’habitude. Jamais ils ne laisseraient mourir un bon sorcier.”

Antoine en fut presque flatté, mais il ne désirait pas se laisser manipuler.

“Et mon père ? Ont-ils parlé de mon père ? Il a abandonné ma mère à son destin de femme de ménage, mais il devait être riche et élégant.”

Antoine pensait à une revanche. Il pensa aussi, brièvement, à un héritage.

“Pas un mot.” répondit Mama Odie.

“Est-ce que même les esprits ne savent pas ?” demanda Antoine, espérant piquer l’orgueil de la vieille femme au vif.

Ce fut un succès. “Bien sûr qu’ils savent !” s’exclama-t-elle avec un rire rocailleux. “Simbi, le serpent, sait tout. Même les blancs savent que la connaissance est dans le serpent, c’est pour ça qu’ils ne l’aiment pas. Mais quand il te parle, il te dit que tu dois savoir, pas ce que tu veux savoir.”

Mama Odie avait déjà invoqué Simbi. Prenant possession du corps de la vieille femme, il avait parlé pendant des heures de sa dispute avec un autre esprit, des détails sur la mode des rubans à la Nouvelle-Orléans - accompagnée de ses commentaires personnels - et tout cela pour noter quelques détails sur les mauvais esprits et l’air vicié qui allait bientôt leur poser des problèmes. Il n’avait pas été question de lui poser la moindre question, ou de placer un mot en général.

“Et comment peut-il décider ce que je dois savoir ? Je n’ai pas le droit de récolter la moindre récompense pour mes offrandes ?”

“Nous demandons aux esprits de protéger notre communauté. C’est du travail pour eux - et oui, c’est aussi du travail pour nous. Mais cela nous rapporte leur reconnaissance.”

“Quelle reconnaissance ? Nous vivons dans un marais !”

Antoine devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas eu faim depuis qu’il était l’apprenti de Mama Odie, il n’avait jamais souffert de la faim. Bien souvent, des villageois venaient leur demander de l’aide et payaient avec de la nourriture ou le produit de leur artisanat, et leur parler avec respect. Antoine aimait même les vêtements élégants qu’un couturier avait confectionnés à sa demande. Mais il lui semblait que quelqu’un qui savait communiquer avec les esprits méritait bien plus.

“Bien assez.” répondit Mama Odie. Clairement, elle ne souhaitait plus discuter. Antoine lui arracherait davantage d’information une autre fois.

* * *

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un esprit venait visiter Antoine dans ses rêves ; c’était leur prérogative. Il reconnut papa Legba, en vieil homme avec une canne. Il l’attendant à la croisée des chemins, lien entre notre mode et celui des esprits.

Et puis, la peau de Legba commença à se craqueler. Elle tombait par plaques, et en-dessous, il y avait une autre version du dieu. Le corps droit et sain, un masque aux dessins effrayants. Un halo de pouvoir autour de lui, plus intense même que celui de Legba. Et il appelait Antoine, il avait besoin de lui parler.

Comme d’habitude, Antoine en parla à Mama Odie. Elle fronça le sourcil.

“Je ne devrais pas être surprise que les esprits pernicieux viennent te voir. Mais les servir est dangereux.”

“De quelle façon?”

“Une fois qu’on commence à leur faire des sacrifices, ils en demandent toujours plus. Ah, au début, comme ceux que je t’ai présentés, ils se contenteront de poulets. Mais ce n’est pas la nourriture spirituelle qui les intéresse, et ils ne boiront pas ton rhum, même enflammé. Ils ne veulent que du sang et des âmes.”

“Un sacrifice est un sacrifice,” répondit Antoine, et je me soucie peu qu’un esprit mange l’âme ou les cuisses de mon poulet.”

“C’est un sort bien différent quand tu es un poulet, crois-moi,” plaisanta Mama Odie. “Tout le monde veut une belle mort, du roi d’Afrique aux insectes et aux grenouilles.”

“J’ai assez peu d’intérêt dans la mort des grenouilles.” répondit Antoine en souriant aussi. “Il me semble que tout le monde y gagne.”

“Surtout eux !” répondit Mama Odie, “Pour parler plus sérieusement, bien vite ils demandent plus que des poulets. Plus que des porcs et des taureaux. Les âmes humaines sont leur régal. Et plus le temps passe, plus ils deviennent furieux quand on les leur refuse. Alors cela semble facile, au début, d’obtenir la bonne fortune pour soi, mais tous les sorciers qui ont commencé l’ont regretté.”

“Alors pourquoi ont-ils commencé ?” demanda Antoine.

“Probablement parce que personne n’était là pour leur expliquer l’autre voie. Les esprits de notre partie ne réclameront jamais ton âme avant l’heure. Ils peuvent même te laisser un peu de temps supplémentaire avant de t’accueillir.”

Antoine avait été élevé pour montrer du respect. Il ne fit pas remarquer que pour lui, être vieux ou être mort, c’était un peu pareil.

* * *

Le ciel était noir, la lune nouvelle. Au carrefour de quatre routes, Antoine aspergea un poulet noir de rhum, puis il craqua une allumette. Il tourna le dos à l’agonie du poulet, le laissant choisir le chemin de sa mort.

Seulement quand le cri déchirant s’interrompit, il se retourna. Le noir seigneur de la croisée des chemins avait accepté son sacrifice et se tenait devant lui, paré du même masque que dans son rêve.

_Je veux lui parler sans faire de pacte_, se disait Antoine. _Je n’ai pas à accepter ses termes._

“Merci d’avoir accepté mon invitation, ami.” dit-il avec respect.

“Antoine.” répondit le maître des carrefours. “Que veux-tu de moi ?”

“Qu’es-tu prêt à me donner ?” demanda Antoine.

L’esprit rit. “Je ne donne rien sans paiement.”

“Je n’en attendais pas moins.” répondit Antoine. “Mais si contre un poulet tu es prêt à donner plus que ta présence, ce qui est pour toi de simples miettes pourrait être un trésor pour moi.”

Quand l’esprit rit cette fois, Antoine découvrit qu’il n’était pas seul. Un unique corps d’homme mince et musclé, mais de nombreux visages, de nombreux masques, tourbillonnant autour d’eux, comme un parfait cercle de chaos.

“Tu parles bien et tu seras récompensé.” dit le masque. “Voilà ce que tu voulais : ta mère était réellement de lignée royale.”

“Et mon père ?” demanda Antoine. “D’où venait-il ?” Pas une seule fois il ne lui vient à l’idée qu’un esprit pouvait mentir.

La vibration du rire des esprits retentit encore, changeant subtilement la couleur de la nuit. “Si tu nous donnes plus, tu sauras cela et plus encore.”

* * *

Ce n’était pas si simple, de trouver suffisamment d’animaux noirs pour nourrir les esprits, spécialement en cachette de Mama Odie. Antoine dut se rappeler comment jouer au tarot - comment tricher au tarot - comment trouver le moyen d’éviter une rossée tout en conservant la sympathie et la confiance de ceux qui les observaient. L’autre homme devait sembler juste ivre et en colère, pour qu’Antoine puisse trouver d’autres pigeons.

Avec un porc noir, il obtint un charme de chance du maître des carrefours ; mais alors qu’il trichait moins, on l’accusa de tricher plus. Il se reconvertit, se mit à prédire l’avenir à des blancs, puis à jouer avec eux. On l’accusa plus de tricher, et sans vérifier, que quand il avait des cartes dans sa manche. Plusieurs fois, il fut jeté à l’extérieur d’un établissement.

Il parla du jeu à Mama Odie, lui dissimula tout le reste. Il la laissa se faire du souci pour son obsession de la richesse. Pendant ce temps, elle pouvait ne pas remarquer le reste.

Il avait appris, grâce à ses invocations répétées, que son père n’avait pas le sang royal de sa mère, mais plus d’argent, étant épicier à Bâton Rouge. Qu’il avait un petit frère, élevé dans un luxe qu’il n’avait jamais connu. Il avait réclamé cette connaissance, il avait payé pour, prié pour, et maintenant, elle lui restait coincée entre les dents.

“Que dois-je donner pour de l’argent ?” demanda-t-il.

Les esprits tourbillonnèrent autour de la tête d’Antoine, avec ce rire grave qu’il détestait toujours, mais avait appris à respecter. “L’argent est une magie de blancs. Si tu ne peux pas en obtenir avec de la chance au jeu, nous n’en créerons pas de nulle part.”

Antoine grinça des dents. “Alors que pouvez-vous m’offrir ?”

“Oh, si tu savais ! Nous pouvons te confier des pouvoirs dont ta maîtresse n’oserait pas rêver. La magie cachée, la magie des ombres, la magie de l’autre côté ! Des serviteurs fantômes, la capacité de maudire qui tu veux ! Mais pour cela, il te faudra payer !”

“Avec de l’argent ?”

A nouveau ce rire profond et méprisant, d’autant plus frustrant qu’on ne pouvait pas rabattre son caquet à un esprit. “Tu es vraiment obsédé par ces petits billets. Non, avec des âmes humaines. Trois suffiront.”

“Les âmes de qui ?” demanda prudemment Antoine.

Les esprits se mirent à fredonner, un bourdonnement de triomphe, et Antoine sut qu’il ne paierait pas cette information-là.

“Ceux qui te sont liés, par le pouvoir du sang, du coeur ou des dettes. Y a-t-il une femme à qui tu plais ? Ton père, en tout cas, tu ne devrais pas regretter de nous le donner. Tu aurais ta vengeance, et le pouvoir en même temps.”

Antoine ne sut jamais s’il avait eu l’idée une fraction de seconde avant eux, mais l’envie qui l’envahit était dévorante.

“Que puis-je avoir contre son âme ?” demanda-t-il.

“Trois ou rien.” répondirent les esprits ricanants.

* * *

Peut-être Antoine pouvait-il aller voir son père, avant. Il fit à pied le travail jusqu’à Baton Rouge, en quelques jours, dormant sur les chemins. Il trouva sans peine l’épicerie. Son père était gras et souriant. Antoine vit aussi la femme de son père, qui tenait la caisse, tout en consolant un petit garçon qui criait.

Il fit la queue avec les autres clients, se reprochant de ne pas avoir la force de faire un scandale directement. Quand ce fut son tour, il sortit son jeu de tarot.

Les cartes qui sortirent furent celles qui marquaient le passé et le futur en face de lui, ou peut-être étaient-elles, grâce aux dons de chances d’Antoine, exactement celles qu’il désirait voir. Elles montrèrent clairement sa trahison, et il la proclama aux yeux de tout le monde.

“Et si vous pouviez vous racheter ?” demanda-t-il. “Si vous pouviez revaloir à cette femme la vie que vous lui aviez volée, que feriez-vous ?”

Antoine ne sut jamais ce qu’il aurait fait si son père avait pleuré, avait proposé des excuses, une réparation. Il avait été incapable d’imaginer cette scène, et il avait eu raison. On le traita d’oiseau de mauvais augure et on le jeta dehors, encore une fois. Personne dans l’épicerie n’eut un mot de compassion ou de curiosité.

Il rentra chez Mama Odie et raconta une escapade inventée avec une jeune fille; elle rit, ce qui le rendit furieux. Elle lui demanda de faire attention et d’être prêt à prendre ses responsabilités, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux.

A la prochaine nouvelle lune, il n’hésita pas.

“Je paierai votre prix.” dit-il. “Trois âmes.”

Les esprits montrèrent leur excitation par des cris stridents. Le maître des carrefours se planta à quelques centimètres d’Antoine, qui ne recula pas.

Il arracha le masque qu’il portait. L’espace d’un instant, Antoine vit en-dessous un visage sanglant, des muscles à vif. Ils guérirent, devinrent un visage masculin d’une rare beauté; mais en une fraction de seconde, un nouveau masque avait repoussé. L’esprit avait toujours l’ancien dans sa main.

“Cela t’apportera le pouvoir, si tu le nourris de sang. Et maintenant, donne-nous les trois âmes.”

“Prenez mon père !” s’exclama Antoine, “sa femme, et mon petit frère !”

Les esprits mineurs éclatèrent de rire, et dessinèrent un cercle dans le ciel. A travers, Antoine put voir l’épicerie de son père brûler. Quand il mourut en hurlant, la peau craquelant, les esprits dévorèrent son âme et il sembla que la douleur des flammes n’avait rien été face à l’horreur qu’il ressentait maintenant. Antoine ne ferma pas les yeux.

Il le fit, cependant, quand les esprits dévorèrent son petit frère. Et puis la femme brûla, et les esprits ne purent trouver de prise sur son âme. Leurs mains glissaient comme enduites de savon.

“On dirait qu’un de tes sacrifices n’est pas lié par le sang…” murmura le maître des carrefours. Sa voix était avide, comme s’il ne regrettait rien, comme s’il n’avait attendu que cela. Oh, comme il devait l’avoir haï dès le début. “Nous te prendrons à la place !”

Antoine n’était pas un homme courageux, même s’il se voyait, pour ce qui concernait la douleur physique, comme un homme résigné. Mais ici, la peur dépassait tout ce qu’il pouvait tolérer, lui rongeait les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il aurait choisi immédiatement une mort immédiate contre la souffrance qu’il avait lue sur le visage de son père.

“Je vous donnerai une troisième âme !” s’exclama-t-il. “Laissez-moi juste le temps !”

Le maître des carrefours sourit.

“Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous n’avons pas eu l’âme, mais nous avons eu une vie. Aussi, peut-être pouvons-nous attendre un peu. Nous prendrons ton âme à ta mort - ou quand ce masque se brisera. En attendant, nous nous contenterons de ton nom.

Et Antoine perdit ce nom pour toujours, et devint Facilier, celui qui choisit la voie la plus simple. Il oublia son nom, et si certains s’en rappelèrent, ils ne le prononcèrent plus jamais.

“Puis-je vous donner une autre âme ?” demanda-t-il, toujours paniqué malgré le sursis. “Je la trouverai, je vous promets !”

“Ton âme sera tellement délicieuse !” ricana l’esprit. “Peu se comparent, grand sorcier ! Mais nous pouvons peut-être arriver à un arrangement.”

* * *

Facilier attendit plusieurs nuits. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Les esprits lui avaient assuré qu’il pouvait sacrifier Mama Odie, qu’elle l’aimait comme un fils. Mais il connaissait la façon dont elle l’avait élevé, se moquant de lui, lui tapant sur les doigts plus souvent qu’à l’ordinaire, et il pouvait difficilement y croire.

Il préférait ne pas y croire - de peur que cela lui fasse reconsidérer sa trahison - mais il préférait y croire - imaginer qu’il pouvait offrir son âme au maître des carrefours, qu’après cela il serait libéré de sa dette.

Mais bien sûr, cela n’était pas aussi facile, juste une déclaration d’intention comme pour son père. Mama Odie disposait de protections de la part des esprits qu’elle servait. Et ceux de Facilier n’avaient pas accès à sa maison.

Il ne prit sa décision que la cinquième nuit.

A l’intérieur de chaque bouteille de verre coloré, il mit une petite pincée de terre. Au lieu de détruire les vévés artistiquement dessinés sur les murs, et ceux brodés sur des coussins, il ajouta une seule ligne, en changeant le sens. Et il couvrit tous les miroirs, portes vers l’autre monde.

Il prit son masque en main et susurra “Bon appétit.”

Les esprits en sortirent en tempête, volèrent vers le lit de Mama Odie. Mais ils se heurtèrent comme à un mur.

C’était un serpent qui vivait dans la maison et chassait les souris, une vieille bête à laquelle Facilier n’avait jamais prêté attention. Et maintenant, il montrait ses crocs et terrifiant des esprits millénaires. Et Facilier se rappela de tous les esprits bénéfiques qui prenaient la forme d’un serpent, Simbi, et aussi le grand arc-en-ciel, le seigneur du ciel.

Et maintenant Facilier était seul, en face de Mama Odie.

“Regrettes-tu tes choix ?” demanda-t-elle.

“Oui.” répondit-il avec une honnêteté qu’il regretta aussitôt.

Elle soupira “Bientôt, tu les regretteras davantage. Tu aurais dû m’appeler au secours avant. Peut-être aurais-je pu satisfaire les esprits pernicieux avec quelques ruses. Mais maintenant, c’est une route trop longue que je ne peux et ne veux parcourir. Aussi, tu refuserais, car elle te laisserait plus pauvre qu’avant, sans protecteur et sans nom.”

Elle avait raison, et Facilier la détesta pour cela.

“Est-ce que tu savais ?” demanda-t-il.

“Que tu traitais avec les esprits pernicieux ? Je le soupçonnais. Mais je t’ai déjà dit tout ce que j’avais à dire. Que devais-je faire, t’enfermer ? Que tu me trahirais ? Non. Des fois, à mon âge, on est un peu stupide.”

“Tu devrais être morte !” s’exclama Facilier, terrifié et furieux.

“Je n’ai pas l’intention de mourir maintenant, c’est un peu trop tôt.” Elle soupira. “Mais je n’avais pas l’intention de mourir seule non plus. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.”

Facilier n’aurait pas dû avoir peur de lui sauter à la gorge juste parce qu’un serpent se tenait à ses côtés. Mais il avait une vision bien trop nette de ce qui lui arriverait après sa mort, et elle le retint.

* * *

“Tu as une dette envers nous.” dit le maître des carrefours. “Tu ne la régleras pas avec une seule âme. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous te donner des idées.”

Sa voix était presque affectueuse, celle d’un père qui donnait des conseils, mais Facilier n’était pas aussi facilement dupé. Peut-être l’esprit n’essayait-il même plus.

Mais il compris aussi que l’intensité de son regard n’était pas la haine qu’il avait cru lire autrefois. Il avait juste faim, une fringale d’âmes humaines qui ne serait jamais assouvie.

Et comme le destin de Facilier en dépendait, il savait que cette voracité se reflétait maintenant dans ses yeux.


End file.
